


Whipped

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Drab Majesty (Duo), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/M, Genderswap, Het, Mona riding Deb, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings, Rule 63, Smut, Whipping, Woman on Top, Written on a Dare, girl!Mona, obviously PWP, sub!Deb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: “Please! Strike me, mistress! Teach me a lesson! I’ve been a bad boy that deserves it! Please! Please, punish me!”





	1. Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> ...written on a dare back in 2017, so read at your own risk 💋

No matter how hard he tried; he was still not able to convince his mistress.

 

“Please, mistress! I wanna taste y-” Deb was cut off by the whiplash at his thigh, making him groan in pain. But it felt so good. Oh, so good.

 

“Silence! You sound so fucking ridiculous when you beg!” Mona, his mistress, smirks down at him on the bed. All tied up for her.

 

She stood proudly above him, her blonde-bob curved around her luscious face and body laced with latex lingerie and a corset. Swinging the whip seductively, as though she was going to strike again.

 

Deb closes his eyes, anticipating for the strikes to take place. But it never came.

 

He waited patiently for what seemed like eternity, but the strikes did not come. That was until he realizes she would not strike.

 

Oh, this frustrated him. He wanted more. So, what the hell was hindering her?

 

“M-Mistress…please…” he begs again, this time in a laughably-timid voice, eying her with lust. “Please, what? I’m bored with your noisy ass!” Mona crossed her arms together, with the whip in one hand.

 

“Please! Strike me, mistress! Teach me a lesson! I’ve been a bad boy that deserves it! Please! Please, punish me!” Deb begged, trying to badger his mistress. But it finally worked.

 

She walks over to the side, closely to where he laid (bound against the bed), and grabbed him by the chin with a glove-covered hand. “I’m gonna ride you and I want you to do everything I tell you to! Got it?!? Or else, Imma leave you hanging with a hard dick tonight” she spat. He nodded, repeatedly. “Good. Now, let’s _please_ mistress and make her cum, shall we?!?”

 

She climbed onto the bed and grabbed his aching erection, then slid a condom on it (that she had snagged from the dresser), slowly guiding it to her exposed cunt.

 

Deb anticipated again, nearly moaning of delight until he felt the whiplash again, this time on his stomach. He bit back a whimper. “Ay, count each whooping I give you now!” she ordered, he complied as soon as he felt another sinful strike on his abdomen. He groaned, because he had been wanting this forever.

 

Once Mona successfully dropped herself on his protected-cock, inch by inch, she flung the whip around his lower stomach. Back and forth. Until he counted to forty-five. She stayed there, sitting on his erection, hoping for him to reach the goal she wanted (with redden patches of skin) and sure enough, he did. Which left a grin on her face, so she put the whip down and palmed his six pack before announcing: 

 

“Good, boy! You followed my orders like I asked; therefore, I shall reward you by riding your dick off until we cum together!” she giggles, as she slowly begins to bounce up and down on him.

 

“Ohhh, mistress!” Deb moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow and thrusting upwards to match her pace.

 

“Hnghh-” she moaned repeatedly, as she was rocking back and forth. Getting each other off by powerful movements.

 

The bed begin to screech as their synchronized moans and movements, filtered the air like music and before they knew it, they came together. One came all over their concealed-organ while the other; spilled deep inside of the condom. But as Mona came down from her high, she slowly removed Deb’s soften member from her wet vagina and gazed down, seductively but tiredly.

 

“Now that you’ve pleased mistress, she’s gotta rest- bye, bye!” Mona said, before getting off the bed and blowing kisses towards her sub. And left him there, panting. She walked out of the room, until only footsteps could be heard in the hallway of their dungeon.

 

He loved his mistress, so fucking much. It hurts. 


	2. Nothing but a Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can I say, I love girl!Mona and that's why I was motivated to write these 💋

The next morning, Mona drags her naked sub across the hallway of their dungeon, because she suspected he was hungry.

 

“Aww, is Lil Debbie, hungry?!?” Deb simply nods, his blonde bangs coating half of his face, as he looks down at the ground. But mistress wasn’t having it.

 

Instead, she yanks the leash that was hooked to his leather collar and grabs his chin, despite a height difference (since he was six feet and she was five nine). She forced him to exchange glances her way. “Hey- you little fuck- look at me- or else I won’t feed your piggy-ass! Look at me now!” 

 

Deb immediately raises his head up to eye his mistress with deep baby-blue eyes and a hypnotic gesture.

 

“S-Sorry, m-mistress- i-it w-won’t h-happen a-again-” a timid smile finds it way across his lip after seeing his beautiful matriarch, and Mona nods in approval. “Good, boy! Now, let’s head to the kitchen so I can make you your bowl!” she chirps, before walking them out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

 

Moments later, Mona had cooked him some corn beef hash, scrambled eggs, and two chunks of bacon. But fed it to him in a doggie bowl and made him eat it off the floor inside the kitchen, adjacent to the dining room where she eats.

 

Deb got on his hands and knees—despite the leash preventing him from moving a certain distance—and leaned forward until his mouth was closer to the food. Mostly next to the corn beef hash and eggs. Before eating it slowly so he could have less of an accident.

 

Mona looked down at him, apron still attached to her latex-covered body, before smirking and eating her own breakfast as well - at the dining table.

 

The leash was long enough to stabilize the distance between the two, but it was hard to eat properly especially from the ground without a fork or mistress constantly yanking it. Playfully making it difficult for him to eat.

 

But time after time, it got rough. So, Deb reached out with his free hand and grab chunks of his food before stuffing it in his mouth. Which only left food stains around his lips and chin.

 

Meanwhile, Mona watched the whole time while she was eating and yanked the leash again, until he smeared some on his chest. Now he was a mess.

 

Mona playfully sneers, “Aww, sorry- Debbie- did I do that?!? Clean yourself up now, you dirty bitch!” before walking over to the sink (that was ironically in front of Deb) and washed her plate.

 

She threw him a towel so he could wipe himself off, before proceeding to finish the dishes.

 

As she was finished and took off the apron, she told her pet that he’ll be joining her in the living room for video games. He nodded in reply and ate the last of his eggs and bacon.

 

After what seemed like an hour or maybe even less than that, Mona told him to stay down and crawl. He obediently complied, following his mistress around like a Golden Retriever into the living room.

 

Giggling to herself, Mona sat on the sofa, legs spread widely to expose her pantie-less cunt, and motioned for Deb to act as a cushion to her feet. And so, Deb did.

 

He immediately crawled in front of her (well, below her) and signaled for his back to be a leg rest.

 

Mona smirked, reaching for the remote and controller to her Playstation 4, before laying her latex-covered feet on top of his back. Luckily, she wasn’t thick or anything or else he would have trouble. It would be extremely difficult to deal with such weight for hours.

 

Sighing, Deb rested his elbows against the lament carpet and awaited for his mistress to be done.

 

As time progressed on, Mona was getting furious and furious while playing Fortnite. (Mostly out of petty rivalry.)

 

She was constantly raging at the TV, slamming the controller against the couch and accidentally kicked Deb in the process (who only groaned out in pain). But she was pissed and needed to cool down… Or maybe take her anger out on her sub.

 

So, she angrily grabbed the remote while throwing the controller in the corner and turned off the TV. Removing her feet from the trembling soul below.

 

Mona threw the remote somewhere and grabbed Deb by the leash, “Get your ass over here now,” Deb whimpered once he felt himself being yanked upon his knees again, below his mistress. Completely yielded by her. 

 

“I lost the fucking game because of you- so, I’m gonna make you eat my pussy whether you like it or not, you piece of shit-” she spat, laying back a little so she could spread her legs.

 

Deb squinted his eyebrows, before yelping once he was being grabbed by the hair and forced to perform oral sex on her.

 

“Make me cum, you little fuck- since you like making me lose-” Mona raised her PVC skirt up until her hairless lower region was exposed to the cold air (and of course, Deb).

 

Deb wasted no time. He leaned forward and probed her entrance with his flat tongue, before licking it up and down.

 

Mona let out a soft moan, spreading her legs even wider to bring him closer, and threw her head back once she felt Deb eating her out.

 

No matter how sloppy and rushed it was, it still felt good. Her pet did not hold back, though. Mona reached down and grabbed his face with both of her hands, gyrating against his mouth. Basically, fucking herself against it.

 

Deb hums in response but exchanged tactics, swirling his tongue across the urethra before nibbling her hood. She groaned loudly in pleasure and thrust back for more. Working herself to orgasm.

 

“Ohhh- fuck yeah- don’t stop, you cunt-” Deb complied, bobbing his head repeatedly, then sucking her off despite the constant pressure.

 

It was always like this, but he’s not complaining and neither is she.

 

They loved the sadomasochism and dom/sub dynamic; no matter how wimpy Deb was. He loved his mistress more than anything, that he’ll do anything for her and that was; being a _bag_ to her. So, it was no big deal for Mona to be pushy and controlling of him in the bedroom.

 

After a while, as Deb continued to eat her out, he whimpered loudly against her wetness and decreased his pace. As his neck and jawbone started to ache from being in the same position for too long.

 

He wanted to forfeit because of it but oh, no mistress wasn’t having it… So, she slapped him across the face and inducted a further warning:

 

“Hey- don’t you dare stop until I cum! If mistress doesn’t cum, then you don’t get to cum either! Now, lick my clit, you fucking dog!” Deb hummed weakly, his face flushed and all, as he honored his mistress’ request by bobbing his head faster. Without any stops.

 

Gosh, his face ached but he continued to devour her like there was no tomorrow. Leaving her to moan loudly, along with derogatory-expletives, and send her over the edge of delight. The moment she’s been craving for, ever since she forced him to go down on her.

 

“Oh- god- yes- I-I’m a-almost t-there-” she half moaned, half panted as her sub was working his mouth and tongue on her twitching wetness. _It_ was near.

 

Whimpering, Deb kept going despite the aches he went through until he brought her _there_. And before he knew it, Mona began contracting above him as her legs began to buckle uncontrollably.

 

Mona cried out, “Oh- yes- yes- FUCK-” before digging her glove-covered hands onto his hair and spilling long and hard into his mouth. Shuddering afterwards from the _intensity_.

 

Deb felt tears in his eyes, but he kept going and lapped up her orgasm as she forced him to partake. He clearly did, until it was time to stop and push him away.

 

After that, she immediately sat up properly, fixing her leather skirt, then reaching over the coffee table to grab an oriental folding fan nearby. Swinging some air on her face after the intense orgasm she had.

 

Deb on the other hand, sat back on his knees and awaited for his mistress’ next move. Because he was clearly turned-on by all of this and was left with a hard-on.

 

Mona smirks while fanning herself, “Do you want mistress to make Lil Debbie get the cummies too?!?” he nodded once he heard this without saying anything (especially without any smart-ass remarks, because he knows she’ll reject him).

 

So, he immediately crawls to her and signal with his hand on her thigh. Playfully rubbing his palm against the shiny leather like a dog, which made her giggle devilishly in return:

 

“Since you’ve been a good boy thus far. I shall reward you; follow me, if you want to cum!” Deb immediately complied, crawling alongside his mistress. As she led them out of the living room and back into the bedroom, where his restraints lay.

 

He couldn’t wait to be punished or jerked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload the other chapters later

**Author's Note:**

> in case you don't know who that is in the pic above, it's Mona in their new 2019 video "Ellipsis"


End file.
